


Honesty is important, right?

by Mopsieflops



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Coming Out, Fluff, Football | Soccer Player Eren Yeager, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Light Angst, M/M, Out of Character Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mopsieflops/pseuds/Mopsieflops
Summary: Levi is an arts major who works in a teashop near campus.Eren on the other hand, is the star of the football team and is loved by everyone.Now what happens when the two meet at Levi's workplace and neither of them can suppress the urge to drool over each other? Will they be able to look past their differences, and will Eren be able to accept Levi the way he is?





	Honesty is important, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This in collaboration with the handsome @peachylevi on tumblr. They made a matching comic and I wrote a minific.
> 
> The link to the two posts will be given at the end of the story.

Levi hummed to himself as he listened to the music that was playing softly from the small radio that was sitting on the register counter. He was busy organizing the green tea’s when he heard the bell ring as someone walked inside the shop.

 

"Good afternoon," Levi said without looking at the new customer. "Is there anything that I can help you with?" he added to his previous comment while he stored up the empty pots.

 

"Actually," the customer started, "I'm looking for something for my mom" Levi popped his head around the corner of the back and tried not to lose his shit.

Eren Jaeger, star of the college football team and his crush for over a month, was standing in the middle of the shop.

 

"Do you know what she likes?" He asked, while trying to sound as cool as possible. Eren just laughed awkwardly, which still made butterflies flutter inside Levi's stomach.

 

"What?" the raven asked, wondering if he was making fun of him.

 

"I honestly don't know," Eren confessed and he ran a hand through his brown locks.

 

Levi had to give himself a mental slap across the face because he needed to be professional. "Does she like sweet, bitter, sour, stuff like that?" he asked and made his way towards the tanned football player. He had never noticed this before, but Eren was a giant compared to him. He was around 1.85m’s while Levi was only 1.6m’s and Eren’s eyes were so much brighter from up close.

 

"Sweet" Eren answered and Levi had to remind himself that he was answering his question about his mother’s favorite flavor and that he wasn't talking about him.

 

"Like a fruity sweet?" Levi asked to which Eren nodded. "Okay" he mumbled while he looked up at the big black jars with the tea leaves in them. "I know some, let me get a ladder real quick." Levi said and he started walking towards the back of the store again.

 

"I can reach it for you" Eren said and god dammit, this man was really going to be the death of him.

 

"Okay uh, third jar from the left on the fourth plank," and of course, Eren grabbed it with ease and Levi even got a little sneak peak of those firm biceps. "And the second one from the right on the same plank, and the one under that"

 

Eren set down the three jars that he had grabbed from the shelf and Levi asked him if he wanted to try them himself, but Eren said he would trust his judgement.

 

They talked some more about what foods and drinks she liked, and so Levi decided to go for their 'forest fruit' tea, which had white tea as a base. He wrapped it up as a present, put it in a bag and gave it to the brunet.

 

“Thank you..." Eren trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

"Levi” Levi added.

 

"Okay thank you, Levi," Eren said with a smile so bright it could fill any void that had ever existed inside of him. "See you at college." and with that, Levi could feel his face slowly turn red in embarrassment. Luckily the star of the show had already left the shop or Levi could have sworn he would have died if he had seen him like this. 'He knows I exist?'

To Levi's surprise, the sun kissed man entered the shop the day after their first encounter. Levi was busy cleaning up the back of the shop when he heard his boss calling his name. “That lazy ass can't even do one customer can he?” he thought, but once he saw who was standing in the exact same spot as the day before, he felt his stomach turn. Levi started doubting his decision from yesterday and wondered if Eren came back to return the tea leaves, so he braced himself for the worst.

 

"Ah, Levi!" Eren said when he turned his attention to him. "She loved it! I came to buy her some more."

 

A stupid smile made it’s way to Levi’s face. He had just been doing his job but it still felt like a compliment that was only directed at him, and he even remembered his name.

 

"I'm glad," Levi said and gave Eren a genuine smile and was struck by surprise when he saw the popular guy getting a faint blush on his cheeks.

 

The week passed and Levi found himself running into Eren more often than usual. They gave each other quick nods and awkward smiles when they passed each other in the hallway and Levi started to imagine different scenarios in which he could hang out with Eren, with just the two of them. This new found strength gave him a boost in self confidence.

 

His confidence was evident by the way his drawings had quickly improved and even his art teacher started complimenting him on his newest works. She said that 'whatever gave him this art boost, that he should continue doing it' and so Levi did. He daydreamed about those strong arms wrapping themselves around his waist, lifting him up and guiding his legs to wrap around him, while Levi would give those soft, kissable lips a small peck.

 

Levi had started to embrace himself more and more everyday and suddenly felt daring enough to dress himself more androgynous. It had always been his goal to dress himself the way he felt most comfortable with, but he had never had the confidence to do so. But today was different. He went to his classes and the compliments were basically thrown at his head. He felt more alive than ever and wondered why he had never done this before.

 

But as soon as he spotted Eren in the hallway again, he remembered why he hadn't tried this before. He smiled at him but Eren didn't smile back, he just looked at him in confusion.

 

The day continued and Levi got off work early, and decided to draw something for class in the community garden. He was too focused on what he was bringing to life on the paper in front of him, that he didn't notice that the guy who had hurt his feelings today had entered the garden as well. That was until he had been drawn out of focus by a girl screaming "Ereeen!" which made him look up.

 

Eren was still wearing his green practice ensemble which complimented his beautiful eyes and tanned features. The girl was saying inaudible things while she gripped and squeezed in Eren's biceps. Eren laughed awkwardly at the gesture but turned completely white as soon as his eyes met Levi's.

 

Levi turned his focus back on his drawing because he didn't need to see any of this. The perfect picture of what Eren was like in his mind made his grades go up rapidly, so he desperately tried to cling on to that image, and not the one of a fuckboy.

 

But as you could imagine, it was already too late. He could feel tears well up behind his eyes and he felt stupid for feeling this way. Why oh why had he started to develop feelings for someone who was just trying to be nice to him.

 

The annoying whining of the girl continued and it was too much for him to handle. So he wrapped his hands around his head to cover up his ears and tried his best to concentrate back on the sketch. He had to finish this one up for tomorrow's class but it just didn't seem to work anymore now that he wasn't feeling as confident. The sudden disappearing of sunlight sure didn't help him look for details that needed to be fixed. He looked up to see if it was going to start to rain soon but was completely struck by surprise when he saw that Eren was the one who was blocking his sunlight.

 

"Eren?" he wondered out loud and anyone who could hear him right now, could have heard the tremble in his voice. He sounded like he had hit puberty once again and swore he could die of embarrassment.

 

"I'm sorry," the brunet said while he sat himself down next to Levi. He looked at him with a raised eyebrow and planned to ask him what he was sorry for, but his unspoken question got answered immediately. "I'm sorry for ignoring you earlier." Eren said while he looked down at his feet. Levi could swear he saw regret overflowing the famous football player and had the need to make him feel better, even if he had to tell a lie for it.

 

"Don't worry about it," Levi said and as soon as those words had left his lips Eren raised his voice and looked him with frustration in his eyes.

 

"Don't you dare try to make me feel better."

 

Levi's breath hitched in his throat, followed by an awkward silence between the two guys. Eren started talking again, but now in a much softer voice.

 

"Can I tell you something?" to which Levi nodded. Eren played with his hair again and you could see that he was trying to get his thoughts in order. "Well actually two things," he laughed and looked at Levi in the most gentle way possible. Levi could swear he could drown in those ocean-green eyes and he felt his skin tingle as soon as Eren put a hand on his knee.

 

"I like the way you look today," Eren said and the blush started to spread to rest of Eren's face.

 

"Then why did you look at me like that earlier?" Levi asked and both of them were surprised that he had actually said that.

 

"I was..." Eren ran his hand through his hair again, "I was just caught off guard I guess."

Levi hummed, not knowing how to respond to that. "What's the other thing then?" Levi asked him, god he was on a roll today. If you would have told him a month ago that he would talk to _the_ Eren Jaeger like this, he would laughed at you straight in your face.

 

"Drop it, I can't say it," Eren muttered, but Levi saw something flicker in those eyes. Eren cupped his cheek and Levi could feel his face becoming as red as a tomato and tried desperately to hide his embarrassment.

 

"Can I show it to you?" Eren asked and Levi didn't even need to say anything because he could immediately feel those sweet lips pressing against his own. It was a soft and short kiss but it had left Levi feeling like he could take on anything. "Was that okay?" Eren asked while he nuzzled his nose against Levi's cheek.

 

"Y-yeah" Levi stuttered, feeling on cloud nine from the kiss.

 

* * *

 

Ever since that day in the garden, they had started hanging out more, being together more and Eren had even asked Levi on a couple dates before finally deciding to ask Levi to date him. It was almost like a dream come true to Levi, he couldn’t believe that his crush actually wanted to date him. Eren often assured him that he did, sealing the promise with a few chaste kisses that melted Levi’s heart.

 

* * *

 

Even though Eren always said that, _“he wanted to get to know every single detail of Levi’s existence”_ , it didn’t stop the different scenarios from floating through Levi’s mind. The moment that Levi had decided to tell Eren about himself, the scenarios had only gotten worse.

 

He had never actually lied to him, except that one time in the community garden, and his world would break down if Eren decided that he didn't want to be with him anymore. Or more like; he didn't want to be with _her_ anymore.

 

Levi was still getting used to the idea of using female pronouns, but there were still days from now and then that Levi felt comfortable with using them.

As you could expect, Levi wasn't so great with words so she had printed out a copy of the definition of the term 'genderfluid'. She took the paper out of her bag and carefully read those words again to be sure she was like this.

 

" _Gender fluid_ is a gender identity which refers to a gender which varies over time. A gender fluid person may at any time identify as male, female, neutrois, or any other non-binary identity, or some combination of identities. Their gender can also vary at random or vary in response to different circumstances. Gender fluid people may also identify as multi-gender, non-binary and/or transgender." and she sighed, knowing that these words described her perfectly.

 

After she had told her boyfriend that she had to show him something, Levi had locked herself up in the bathroom and got herself ready for what was about to happen. She had thoroughly planned this, but she still felt like she was going to throw up. While her trembling hands were trying to open the toilet bag, she tried to remind herself to why she was doing this. 'For our future' she mumbled to herself.

Eren and Levi had been dating for 5 months now, and it had been the best months of her life. Eren was everything she could have ever asked for. He was kind, sweet, compassionate, he had a strong sense of will, he knew what he wanted and would work hard for it and damn don't let Levi get started on that body of his.

 

She put on the beige-brown crop top combined with her black pants, and looked at herself in the mirror. Because of her dance classes, her muscles started to get more and more defined and this outfit complimented those features, if she could say so herself. She put on the choker and poked the earrings through her ears. 'He is going to freak out I'm sure of it' she thought.

 

She took the make-up out of the toilet bag and put it on the sink. She put on a primer, her foundation, concealer, setting powder, contour, highlighter, eyeshadow, mascara, filled in her eyebrows and set her face with a setting spray. She let out a deep breath but it took her a while to calm down again. How was it possible that she could feel so amazing, but also feel at her worst at the same time?

 

She sighed,bracing herself to open the door. While she held the piece of paper in her hands, she made her way towards the door and cleared her throat.

 

"Eren?" she asked and heard her voice echo through the adjoining room.

 

"Thank god I thought you had died in there," Eren answered and tried to open the locked door. "You okay?" he asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

 

"Sort of," Levi answered. "Can you step back for a second?" she said while she looked at herself one more time in the mirror. She heard footsteps making their way to the sofa. "Okay do you remember what I told you before?"

 

"Yes now tell what it is, please I'm getting worried." She felt bad for making her boyfriend feel like this, but she couldn’t help the anxiety that was overflowing her.

 

She opened the previously locked door a little bit to peek into the room. She saw Eren leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He turned his head in her direction as soon as he heard her opening the door and pushed himself away from the wall.

 

“No please stay over there,” she pleaded and took another deep breath. Her palms were sweaty and her whole body was shaking. _“Is this what a panic attack feels like?”_ she wondered as she felt her stomach turn from the thought of coming out of the bathroom and showing herself to her boyfriend.

 

“Okay,” the brunet whispered and she could clearly see how much effort it took of him to stay in place.

 

“Fuck it,” she mumbled and held her hands against her chest as she walked out of the room. The raven couldn’t hear anything except her own heartbeat pulsing in her throat as she continued her steps. She was sure she was going to pass out from the moment she dared to look up at her tanned boyfriend.

 

He was standing still, eyes widened and mouth slightly opened as he looked at her from afar. His eyes moved up and down her body and there was no hint of emotion on his face. “Eren?” she asked with a trembling voice.

 

The brunet swallowed and whispered. “Looks good on you.” and Levi couldn’t suppress the stupid smile she got on her face.

 

“Really?” she yelled as she dashed forward to try and hug her taller partner.

 

“Of course, it looks amazing,” he said in her ear as he hugged her tightly.

 

She took a step back and took the piece of paper out of her jeans. “I’m not good with words, so here,” and held out her arm out to give him the definition she had printed out. Her hands were still shaking and to Levi’s surprise, Eren kissed her hands softly after she had given him the paper.

 

He smiled at her softly and started attentively reading the words and started mumbling: “Genderfluid… identity… circumstances…”

 

His brows furrowed fumbled to put the paper in his pocket. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath, and Levi felt as if he wasn’t so happy with the thing he had just read.

 

“Look, I understand if y-” she started but was cut off by Eren’s muscled arms wrapping around her waist and hoisting her upwards. “What are y-” and she felt warm lips pressing against her own.

 

“I love you Levi, no matter what,” he said lovingly as soon as their lips parted. “Just keep me updated on your pronouns okay?” She nodded rapidly and kissed him again.

 

“Do you wanna go catch a movie?” Eren asked as he put her down.

 

“Sure let me change my outfit then—” she took a step towards her closet, but felt a strong grip around her wrist.

 

“You look great, why don’t you go like this?” he said as he kissed her cheek.

 

“You’re gonna be the death of me Eren,” she chuckled.

 

They stepped into his car and drove towards the movie theater. The car ride was filled with questions from the brunet about her current pronouns, how he should refer to her in front of other people, if she wanted him to use girlfriend/boyfriend/ partner, etc. But after all of that was out of the way, things went back to normal and Levi couldn’t love it any less.

 

Eren parked the car while Levi waited at the entrance for her boyfriend. People walked past her and most of them didn’t even look up, but occasionally she did get some stares and people whispering around her.

 

An older couple looked at her in disapproval and walked by her with their noses up the air. The man didn’t even try to whisper his disgusting comment of “this world is become more and more fucked up. Men in women clothes pfft.” She laughed and they made eye contact with the raven. Levi just chuckled as she looked him straight in the eye which startled the older man.

 

“Honey, let’s just leave this abomination for what he is,” the woman said as she pulled at her husband’s vest. He hummed and entered the theater without looking back at Levi.

 

“There you are!” Eren huffed as he wrapped his arm around Levi’s shoulder. “You said to wait at the entrance?” Levi asked while raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah yeah,” the brunet said as the opened the door for his partner.

 

They stood in front of the posters of the movies that were about to play when Levi could feel Eren’s phone vibrate in the jacket that he had wrapped around her. She took out the piece of technology and stretched her arm towards her boyfriend. “You got a message,” she said as she focused back on the upcoming movies. Eren hummed and took the phone out of her hands

 

“It’s my dad,” he said as he opened the message.

 

“Ah Eren!” echoed from Eren’s side. When Levi turned her head to see who was approaching them, her breath hitched in her throat. “I’m telling you this world is habiting more and more freaks” to which Eren furrowed his brows. “What do you mean dad?”

 

Levi felt like she was going to pass out again and could feel her stomach turn as she heard the word ‘dad’ coming out of Eren’s mouth. She turned her head and took a few steps in the opposite direction to get some distance between her and the couple who had disapproved of her existence before.

 

She took out her phone to scroll on instagram to keep her distracted from the situation, but could still feel her face turn white.

 

“Are you here with someone?” Eren’s dad laughed and she begged Eren to not introduce her to them.

 

“Ah yes, I’m here with my partner,” Eren said, “but she’s kind of shy so I’ll introduce you to her over dinner sometime” he added and Levi felt relieved. Thank god Eren knew her well enough to understand that this wasn’t the time to introduce her to his parents.

 

She would tell him what had happened with his parents after the movie, but for now, she would have to play the stranger who was just choosing a movie to watch.

 

“Like that one over there,” the mother laughed and Levi could feel herself being stared at. She tried to resist the urge to look in their direction but failed as soon as she felt someone touching her earrings.

 

She looked up to see the woman looking at the pieces of jewelry that Levi was wearing and laughed at Levi straight in her face. “Can’t you see how ridiculous you look right now?” she mocked and made her way back to her family.

 

Levi could feel tears welling up in her eyes and looked at her feet to hide her embarrassment.

“Levi,” she heard Eren say right next to her. “Could you wait for a second?” he asked as he pressed his lips on her forehead. She looked at him in confusion as he gave her a soft smile and turned his attention back to his parents.

 

“Eren what the fuck did you just do?” his dad said with a voice so stern it sent shivers down Levi’s spine. She looked at the scene in front of her in disbelief as Eren didn’t back down no matter what his parents said, and she couldn’t feel more loved.

 

“Now, remember I told you I would introduce you to my partner over dinner right?” he asked with arms crossed over his chest as he looked down on his parents.

 

“Eren don’t tell us that y-” his mom started but Eren cut her off by walking towards Levi again.

 

“Well here you have her,” he said proudly as he wrapped an arm around Levi’s waist. He let out a breath that he didn’t know he had been holding and they both waited for their response.

 

“Don’t you understand how people are going to react?” his dad started, “This is gonna be bad for your reputation,” he then added.

 

“I know,” Eren said and Levi looked at him with sadness filling up her eyes.

 

 _“He knew?”_ she wondered silently. “What do you mean with that?” she asked him and she felt gentle hands cupping her face.

 

“I know, but I don’t care as long as I have you by my side, you’re the only fan that I need,” he said lovingly as he stroked her face. She couldn’t hold her tears back any longer so she let them go. She let her tears stroll down her face as she smiled at her boyfriend with the brightest smile she had ever given. “Don’t cry, it will ruin your masterpiece,” he chuckled as he wiped of her tears with a tissue.

 

“I love you Eren,” she whispered.

 

“I love you too Levi” he assured her and turned his focus back to his parents, who were still staring at them with their mouths right open.

 

Eren’s lips parted to speak to his parents but his dad raised his hand to stop him from doing so. “I’ve seen enough, come on Carla let’s get out of here,” he snapped and turned his back towards the couple. His mom followed with tears in her eyes from disappointment and followed her husband.

 

“They’ll turn around,” Eren said but Levi doubted that.

 

“Are you sure?” she asked him to which he answered that he wasn’t, but that he hoped so.

 

Levi knew his parents opinion meant a lot to her boyfriend and it hurt her to see him like this. It pained her to know that she was the reason why his parents were disappointed with him.

 

“We could always take a break,” she said as they were back in his car. She looked at her boyfriend and saw him considering the idea. She felt her heart break into a million pieces as he stayed silent for the entire ride back to their dorms.

 

The silence continued as they stepped out of the vehicle and made their way into the building. They walked towards her dorm and it took everything from her to not burst out in tears from the thought of what was about to happen.

 

Everything had went so well. Her boyfriend accepted her from the moment she had set foot out of the bathroom, he had even kissed her, asked her questions about her pronouns, about how he should call her in front of other people and they even planned to go see a movie like they usually did. But everything changed from the moment they had ran into his parents. And now, Levi was opening the door and bracing herself for the rejection she was about the get.

 

She walked into her dorm and waited for Eren to follow her, but she didn’t hear his footsteps. Levi turned around and saw her boyfriend waiting in the doorframe while he stared at his feet.

 

“Eren?” she asked and he gave her a painful look.

 

“I just…” he started as he looked at her with tears in his eyes.

 

“You just need some time,” Levi finished for him.

 

“Yeah,” he muttered and as soon as those words had reached her, she saw Eren walking away.

 

Levi didn’t find the energy to undress and take her make-up off that night. So she just sat there, with tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked down at her knees. She slapped herself across the face in frustration and started pulling at her hair.

 

“Why can’t you just be normal?!” she screamed, not caring that her neighbor could probably hear her.

 

Levi rolled down on the floor and clenched at her chest, it literally felt like her heart was being ripped out and all she could do was cry out the pain. She had never imagined that a heartbreak would hurt this much, but it did. It felt like nothing mattered anymore and that she couldn’t live a life without Eren by her side.

Dark thoughts filled up her mind and she tried her best to fight them.

 

As soon as she had calmed down a bit, she walked towards her window and opened it to get some fresh air. Levi sat herself down on the couch again and listened to her own heartbeat as she felt the cold summer breeze rolling over her body, and with that; she fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

She woke up from her cellphone ringing right next to her and she sat herself up and took the phone into her hands. ‘Work’ flashed on the screen and she answered with a raspy voice, “Hello, Levi speaking” and she ruffled her hair.

 

“Ah Levi, is it okay that you come help me tomorrow?” her boss asked through the microphone.

 

“Sure, starting at 9?” she asked.

 

“Yes but I’ll only need you in the morning so you can leave again at 12, see you tomorrow,” he said and hung up the phone.

 

She saved the hour and date into her phone and stood up from the not so comfortable couch that she had fallen asleep on. She walked towards the bathroom and showered all the tears, sweat and makeup from her body and when he stepped out of the shower; he felt like new.

 

He wrapped a towel around his waist and chose his outfit for the day. Black t shirt with a v-neck and some tight jeans. He dressed himself and took care of his stubble in the bathroom and when he saw the half-moon choker laying on the sink, he smiled and put it on.

 

He still felt like shit on the inside, but at least he didn’t look as bad as when he first woke up today.

 

He started working on some drawings for class the next monday and jammed to some music as he did so. He had his phone turned off so no one would interrupt him and it was the most amazing feeling ever. But not as amazing as Eren’s arms wrapped around him, but he tried to shake that feeling off of him and focused back on his task.

 

There was a soft knock on the door which made Levi turn his head.

He walked towards the door and turned the lock to the other way. He opened the door to find a little box waiting on his doorstep with a purple bow wrapped around it.

 

Levi took the gift from the ground and looked at the card attached to it. ‘From Eren’ it said and he could feel the sadness filling him up again. He leaned against the wooden door and unwrapped the present to find some kind of pins?

 

They were upside down, so he turned them around to see he/him written on it.

He was confused to say the very least, but looked at the other two pins that were lying inside the small box. He turned the other two around and they said: she/her and they/them. He started wondering what this meant but it was like Eren heard his prayers as he felt the latter’s lips pressed against his cheek.

 

Levi looked at him with the pins still in his hands as he tried to keep himself calm. “I thought you broke up with me,” the raven said softly.

 

“I said I needed some time to think, I never said that we had broken up.” he answered, not looking at Levi but at his feet again. The brunet ran a hand through his hair again, as he always did when he was nervous and gave a soft smile at his partner.

 

“They’re pronoun pins,” Eren started. “You can wear them so people know what pronouns to use on you on that day” he added as he rubbed his hands over his jeans.

 

“Sweaty palms?” Levi laughed.

 

“Yes” the brunet answered with a blush coming up on his cheeks.

 

Levi caressed those cheeks and gave his boyfriend a small peck on the lips. “I love them, thank you,” he said.

 

“And I love you,” Eren added and Levi couldn’t hide the obvious smile on his face.

 

The raven picked up the pin that said ‘he/him’ and pinned it on his shirt proudly. “So uh…” Levi started.

 

“Yeah uh, wanna grab some breakfast?” Eren asked and Levi nodded.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Here is the link to [my post](https://attack-on-stalking.tumblr.com/post/164136541047/honesty-is-important-right) and here is the link to [their post (the comic)](http://peachylevi.tumblr.com/post/164136469652/my-collab-with-attack-on-stalking-is-finally)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!  
> Please leave a kudo and/or a comment if you enjoyed it :D


End file.
